


长安西市开篇

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: *我知道非常雷但是我写的很开心！*第一次写古风，写得肯定不好，所以会很雷，请多担待





	长安西市开篇

东西开市，百姓如开源急流早早涌入市门，胡人唐民都混至一处，晨鼓鸣击声阵阵，传遍长安各街坊，掩盖鼎沸人声。  
武校尉今日换下绸缎锦衣，勒马徐行，垂首低眉一路无话，以免惹来注目。如今密令在身，身不由己。宫内频频传来秽事，说有异物骚扰天子居室，夜间常闻惊叫四起，为断流言蜚语，圣人已降罪诛杀数位宫人内侍，血染玉柱石阶，然而仍是收效甚微。  
人心惶惶啊，武校尉长叹，怀内锦帛犹如烫身之物，真真坐立难安。  
降魔除妖，朝中无人可管，也非份内之事，饱读诗书墨笔为器数十载，学的是修政治国，兴邦护民，让他们捉鬼，怕是为难。至于修道之士，来往数十人，皆一无所获。  
好在尚有翰林学士里皮，他私下唤来武校尉，告知西市有一门店，店主乃大秦人，素与无形之物打交道，东西皆通，人脉甚广，可信赖之，只需向圣人请示一二便可求援。  
武校尉原是犹疑不定，三天拿不下主意，直至天子宠妃午夜受惊昏迷未醒，圣人责骂他庸碌无能，下令如若无力彻查便罢官返乡，永无回朝之日。校尉心里苦，翌日便催马离家，就着鼓声缓入西市。  
西市多胡夷，相貌深邃，五官奇异，满口晦涩之语。犹记里皮初来长安，武校尉仅以十指相谈，如摆手是“否”，招手则“对”，两指前后晃动为“走”。此举于里皮熟用官话后作罢。  
思及此，武校尉忽而心生悔意，怎忘了带上译官前行，这下可好，何以与店主说明原委？  
神思焦灼，抬目直视，已是依稀能见店门一隅。  
事已至此，毫无退路，武校尉猛一咬牙，下马稍加打理黑帽长衫，朝迎客小厮扔下马鞭便要入内，没想却被拦下。  
武校尉鼓着双眼侧目而视，“吾乃长安金吾卫”之言几要冲口而出。  
“稍等，”黑肤者言，所使官话语调怪异，一如其他胡人，“没到时辰。”  
“没到时辰？”武校尉糊涂了，斟酌再三方知其真意。想来店家刚至，还未开门接客。如是他日拜访，武校尉即刻便要掏出鱼符明示身份，可现下事态非常，关乎天家尊严，关乎仕途前景，再者武校尉本就品行温厚宽和，平日甚少生怒，只得收敛姿态多废口舌，表明有要事相商。  
黑肤者见其实是急迫，便引他通向侧门，途经一口石砌旧井，隐隐竟有风吼之声从中渗出，武校尉心下暗记，此井所通应是无水空渠罢。  
掀帘入室，便有异香扑面而来。非是花香温婉怡人，亦无果香鲜甜清爽，那味道浓郁厚重，唤起古寺钟楼佛像深沉，却又逊香火几分霸道，不沾衣饰不留余味。  
厅堂宽阔，光亮大盛，该是窗扇设计巧妙，极尽所能收揽昼炎。屏风孤立，一桌两席置前，除此以外别无他物，素净至简，倒不像商贾大户门面。左侧幽道洞黑，不知尽头是何处，武校尉入席而坐，探头也难窥其深境，黑肤者携来器具煎水烹茶，辅以香料佐味，还有肉食伺候在旁。  
校尉无意饮食，四下观察无果，便扫向黑肤者。此人相貌年轻，短发无须，看其颜色应是昆仑奴，自小被卖入长安，被外籍店东捡了来做事。  
平日所见胡人皆为朝中要员或歌伎舞者，这伤科——还是捉妖商客，实是不熟。可会官话？面貌如何？行止是否粗野？武校尉忧愁难耐啊。  
那昆仑奴煮好茶水递上，校尉接过茶碗，一瞧，还是和田玉制。  
“名讳？”校尉一边吃茶，一边问着。  
“特伦特。”  
难读，武校尉如此所想。  
“此店东何人？”  
“你见过就知道。”  
特伦特言语简练，不知是官话未通畅还是本性使然。武校尉意兴阑珊，转而闻起奇香，闭目养神。  
满室静谧，难得温馨。  
街道叫卖吆喝声四起，有胡语，有官话，混杂纷乱，一如长安缩影，富贵滔天者，并入贱籍者，皆是其水中游鱼。不知何人弹起胡琴，奏西域乐章，曲调似响泉叮咚，回音袅袅婷婷，旋在厅堂上梁缭绕不休。  
有人脚踏乐律，自幽道中徐徐而来。  
阳辉逍遥漫金丝，碧目如空肤胜雪，更兼萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举，风姿卓越不逊高门王孙。武校尉见之暗中赞叹，不禁吞咽喉咙，起身以礼相待。  
“在下姓武，单名一个磊字。”  
“不用，不用，”大秦人如是说，“这里规矩少，叫我亨德森就行。”  
这官话也不如何。武校尉未解，听闻此人在长安居住有十年，怎地还是说得磕磕绊绊。  
“  
“什么事？”店主道。  
“说来……话长。”武校尉盯着特伦特，眼中尽是犹疑之色。  
店家摇首，依然道：“什么事？”  
武校尉无奈，只好一一道来宫中怪异。  
后宫近日频频传出猫声鸣叫，似近似远，飘忽不定。有宫娥持灯巡逻，怕是哪位贵人心中宠爱落在角落里，无人看顾。没想如此反复数日，猫声依旧，影子却不见半个。宫娥也不过二八年岁，心生畏惧之下禀告高内侍。为不扰圣驾，高内侍唤金吾卫暗查，没想从此便一发不可收拾。  
“死人了？”店东接话。  
武校尉点点头：“不只一人丢了性命，宫中密报共有三人因利器撕裂颈部而亡，听闻略像爪痕所致。”  
“猫妖？”亨德森扬眉。  
“传言称是。”  
亨德森沉凝不语，似是略有顾忌。毕竟涉及天家秘闻，犹豫也是应当，但今日他是接也得接，不接也得接，为头顶乌纱着想，武校尉磨也要把人磨入伙。  
白烟飘摇，特伦特舀起一勺新茶，谨慎添入空杯之中。  
“我要帮手。”许久，亨德森方才回答。

“阿郎，有人求见。”  
太医署丞乃大秦人士，名洛夫伦，居长安八载有余，自今日归家后连鞋袜都不曾脱，便有下仆匆匆来禀，说是熟知拜访。  
“等会。”接过奴婢手中白水饮上一口，洛夫伦蹙眉而立，也不知是否该见。这个时辰前来宅院叨扰，定又是西市那位东家，他若露面准没什么好事。  
但这可是救命恩公……  
洛郎长叹一声，便唤人领客入室一聚。  
宅院门庭不大，精巧别致为主，一道回廊通四方独楼，兼有春风皱小池，彩蝶嗅花团，也算是个好住处。奴仆请客上座，亨德森也不客气，大剌剌盘腿入席，看主事指挥家仆进进出出，献上茶点和鲜果。  
家主换好衣衫前来面客，四目相对，便让主事打发在场奴婢，独留二人共处。  
既无外人，他们皆舍弃官话，说起家乡大秦语。  
“最近很忙？”  
“是的，皇帝和他的妻子们不太舒服。”  
亨德森似笑非笑：“因为猫叫？”  
洛夫伦惊诧万分，上下打量一眼，颤声问：“你知道？”  
亨德森自怀中取出密令，缓缓铺于案几上：“皇帝给了我这个，让一位骑士拿过来的。那个骑士说皇帝委派我查案，但我并不信任他们。”  
“所以你来找我？”  
“你是皇帝的医生，可以出入大明宫内外。”  
“无能为力。”洛夫伦推拒道。此案牵扯甚大，如若深挖到底，指不定会惹出何等祸事。这宅子还没住旧，平康坊也去得甚少，何况初春已至，该是含桃好时节，当真舍不得这条命。  
亨德森未发生一语冷眼瞧他，蓝眸寒光乍起，犹如狂风怒雪呼号其中，看得洛郎君当即汗毛倒竖，偏头斜视避而不见。二人僵持不下，眼看气氛渐凝，亨德森双手抱胸悠哉道：“三年前上元节，你在西市闲逛的时候被狐狸——”  
“可以！可以！”  
被狐狸扒衣裳这事万万不可流传出去！  
“合作愉快。”亨德森笑曰。

tbc.


End file.
